Fainting and Passing Out/Gallery
Images Sulley fainting.jpg|Sulley faints, mistakenly believing Boo has perished in the garbage machine. CoR_(478).png|Kevin Levin faints after Jarret devours Tiffin. Simpsons_passed_out.jpg|Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie Simpson passed out after inhaling the sleeping gas after being captured by Russ Cargill. Twilight_watches_Spike_faint_S4E01.png|Twilight watching Spike faint IMG_0384.JPG|Rick Grimes passed out from his injuries when he fought The Governor with Carl Grimes. Manny passing out.jpg|Manny losing consciousness after Gutt fires a snow-cannonball at his face. Simba passed out.jpg|Simba unconscious from exhaustion, starvation and thirst. Flynn knocked out.jpg|Flynn Rider unconscious after Rapunzel whacks him on the head with a frying pan from behind. Danny passed out.png|Danny Fenton passed out when he fought Vlad. Sailor_Moon_Crystal_Episode_6_(1060).png|Sailor Moon passed out from exhaustion Sailor_Moon_Crystal_Episode_9_(74).png|Tuxedo Mask loses consciousness File:218-63.jpg|Goku passes out after Vegeta knocks him unconscious to fight Majin Buu alone. File:Screenshotsdbztvspecial2_418.jpg|Future Trunks passes out after Future Gohan knocked him unconscious to fight the Androids alone. Wilbur fainted.jpg|Wilbur faints upon hearing that the Zuckermans still plan to make him Christmas dinner. Kiara K-Oed.jpg|Kiara having fainted from smoke inhalation after she barely manages to climb up a cliff to escape the wildfire. Dave_Seville_KOed.jpg|Dave Seville knocked unconscious after the Chipmunks drop a jar of popcorn on his head. The Beast exhausted.jpg|Beast passing out from his wounds after saving Belle from the vicious wolves. Maui knocked out.jpg|Maui passed out when Tamatoa beaten him up by throwing him in the celiling rock Ashitaka passed out.png|Ashitaka passed out from blood loss because a woman shot him in the chest patsy faint.png|Patsy faints from trauma. April_O'_Neil_passing_out.jpg|April O' Neil passing out and collapsed unto Splinter's arms from inhaling the fragrance of a Doku Plant that she unknowingly received by The Shredder. Jar Jar faints.gif|Jar Jar Binks passing out after Boss Nass appointed him as a Bombad General. FaintedOlivia.jpg|Oivia passing out. No Free Rides.jpg|SpongeBob passing out upon seeing his new boatmobile. File:222-62.jpg|Trunks and Goten both pass out after Vegeta knocked them unconscious in order to sacrifice himself to destroy Buu. Blue passed out.gif|Blue passing out after The Indominus Rex threw her away. File:Distantvoices_066.jpg|Julian Bashir passes out after Alovtar releases an electric discharge on him. Jimmy Neutron passed out.png|Jimmy Neutron passed out after Carl Wheezer slammed the door on him by accident Karai fainted.png|Karai passed out when she been mutanted into a viper snake when Shredder cut off the chains Aladdin passed out.jpg|Aladdin passes out after Jafar's guards knock him unconscious. Hogarth passes out.jpg|Hogarth Hughes passes out after Kent Mansley stuffs him with chloroform and knocks him unconscious. Tyra passes out.png|Tyra passed out from exhaustion after she saved Ernie, Max, and Julia from a rock canyon falling on them Gohan exhausted.jpg|Gohan passes out after getting blasted away by Majin Buu and Supreme Kai managing to save Gohan by hiding his body in a forest. She finally caught us.jpg|Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria passed out after DuBois shoots them with tranquilizer darts. Shrek and Donkey passes out.jpg|Shrek and Donkey faint and pass out after drinking the happily ever after potion. Fiona passes out.jpg|Fiona pass out after Shrek drinks the potion for her. Boog and Elliot passes out.jpg|Boog and Elliot passed out after Beth shoots them with tranquilizer darts. Finn passed out.png|Finn passed out when he reverted back from his beta hug wolf form Scooby and Shaggy passes out.jpg|Scooby Doo and Shaggy pass out after spinning on the drum ride well being chased by the Crimson witch and saved by kiss with their superpowers Robin passed out.png|Robin in The Batman 2004 passed out when Tony Zucco hits him in a face with a bowling pin File:Thirtydays_232.jpg|Tom Paris passes out after getting bumped on the head in the brig during his incarceration. File:TWOA3.jpg|Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado and Alyssa Enrile all pass out after Nayzor knocked them unconscious. Claire knocked out.png|Possessed Claire Nunez passed out by getting hit by a frying pan from NotEnrique Ash Ketchum passed out.jpg|Ash Ketchum passed out, before one Pokemon could faint. Red Pokemon passed out.jpg|Red passed out cause Galleom flies up in the sky. Carmen Sandiego kidnapped.png|Carmen about to faint due to being knocked out. Videos Vegeta Knocks Goku Out File:Future Gohan Concern About Trunks! Category:Galleries